A conventional communications device may be configured to be used for both personal and enterprise calls on a wide area network (WAN). Certain conventional communications devices are further configured with a switch to set the communications device to operate in a first operating mode for personal calls and a second operating mode for the enterprise calls. Accordingly, when the personal call is made with the communications device preset in the corresponding operating mode, the call being made goes directly to the WAN (e.g., normal cellular network). When the enterprise call is made with the communications device preset in the corresponding operating mode, the call being made goes to an enterprise network node such as a private branch exchange (PBX) so that the enterprise call functionalities may be accessed.
Currently, the switch for the conventional communications device must either be performed manually prior to a call being placed or be configured in a predetermined manner based upon known conditions that generally indicate which operating mode should be used. In the first case, the user is always required to place the communications device in the proper operating mode prior to each call being placed using the communications device. In the second case, a current configuration to set the communications device may be a time of day in which when a call is made from the communications device between a certain time (e.g., 8:30 am-5:00 pm), the enterprise mode is used. Outside the time window, the communications device may be set with the personal mode. Thus, the user may always be forced to utilize a particular operating mode such as always using the enterprise mode despite being a personal call during the predetermined time window.
Accordingly, there is a need for determining the operating mode of the communications device for each call being placed in a dynamic manner so that the correct operating mode is used.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.